


Volleyball Crush

by Makii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward, College, Cuddling, Fluff, Gay, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Marijuana, Parties, Possible Angst and Smut, Possible side Tsuki/Kuroo/Yamaguchi, Post-High School, Side Michimiya/Sawamura, Side Tsuki/Kuroo, Side Tsukki/Kuroo, Swearing, There will be plenty of blushing omg, drunk, drunk make outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makii/pseuds/Makii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After graduating from Karasuno, everyone parted ways. Hinata and Kageyama haven't seen each other in months, until they meet up at a college party. They both get pretty wasted, and their feelings towards each other take an interesting turn after a game of truth or dare. Despite how awkward they feel, they both start hanging out around their school schedules. </p><p>Until they decide they want to do more than just hang out as friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hinata

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I'm doing. Keep in mine that it may be shitty, but it is my first. 
> 
> This marks the loss of my fanfiction-writing virginity. 
> 
> But thanks for helping me, Jane and David, you fucking nerds.

"HINATA!! You idiot, wake up!!" 

Tanaka's voice is louder and more irritating than any alarm clock in the world. Perhaps it is because my mind is pleasantly groggy from sleep, but the shrieking tone of his grating voice makes me think my ears my start to bleed if he doesn't shut his gigantic mouth. I then feel his fingers dig into my shoulder as he shakes me. 

I'm grateful for the fact that Tanaka always trims his fingernails down to his finger tips, or else he probably would have scratched me. I still think his nail-biting habit is nasty though. 

"Doesn't your first class start in like 10 minutes??" 

The words prickle my ears in a way that his tone can never do, and I quickly blink my sleepy eyes open. I whip around to glance at my alarm clock, which I forget to set. Again. 

_10:21am_

A shout of panicked nonsense explodes from me and I struggle to get out of bed. The covers are wrapped around my short legs and I fall to the ground, face first. 

Ouch. 

The floor may be carpeted but it hardly softens my tragic fall. Tanaka's high-pitched, painfully condescending laughter makes me want to punch him in his stupid face, but I don't have the time. Also I kind of owe him for waking me up. 

I shrug on the same clothes that I wore yesterday and stumble my way into the bathroom of our shared residential room. 

See, after graduating high school, Tanaka and I happened to apply to the same community college and happened to been paired together. Well, I suspect he may have put in a request but he denies it with all of his strength. 

We share a bedroom, bathroom, and kitchenette. It's a decent set up for a decent price. I quickly take a piss and brush my teeth before quickly ruffling my messy, flaming bedhead. 

Tanaka continues to laugh. Possibly at the fact that my shirt is inside out and my pants' zipper is open. 

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, BALDY!" I yell as I grab my books and dash from the room and sprint out of the residence building and towards the college building. 

I chose a whole bunch of random classes because I haven't decided watch do to with my insignificant little life. But after graduation I needed to continue to playing volleyball some how. So I picked a community college that had a team. I haven't been able to maintain contact with most of my old teammates. 

I guess we're all so busy with school, now that we have to take it more seriously. Sugawara and Sawamura call us from time to time, and we talk to Nishinoya and Asahi online once and a while. 

But Kageyama.. I haven't heard a peep from that grouchy bastard in months. And Tsukki, I even miss that asshole. And everyone else, of course.

I run through the halls, as speedy as ever, though through my groggy mind, perhaps not as graceful. I bump into various members of staff and students, but can't be bothered to think about them. I make it to my psychology class at 10:29, leaving even a minute to spare. Breathing heavily, I take a seat and open my books, just as the grouchy teacher begins the lecture.

 

~ 

 

After my classes, I grab a drink from the cafeteria and head back towards the residence building, dragging my feet and looking down. I've been at college for almost six months and the courses are really starting to weigh me down. My books have gotten so heavy and I feel stressed all the time. I just need something to relax me. 

The residence building is four floors; not high enough to install an elevator. I climb up the three flights of stairs to the top room, and my thighs are burning. My heart is racing and my breath is difficult. 

God, this is embarrassing. 

I've been neglecting in my exercise and I can feel myself losing my fit health. I groan at the thought as I open the door to my room, having made it in one piece, and toss my books and empty juice can onto the ground in between the two beds. I collapse onto my own and let my eyes droop, 'forgetting' about my homework. 

More like not caring about it.

Just as I can feel myself falling asleep, the door opens and I know it's Tanaka because everything about that guy is so freaking loud. The way he walks and talks and opens doors, for Christ's sake! I sit up with a heated glare, opening my mouth to lecture him passionately about the importance of sleep in my young and small body, but he interrupts with the fervor he has always expressed.

"Hinata, call me your senpai!" he never gives up on his ridiculous demands, but today he seems particularly excited. 

"What for, jerk?" 

"I got us invited to a college party! Say it, Hinata! SAY IT!" 

Idiot never calms down. 

"Tanaka-senpai," I mumble quietly because I haven't been to a party yet and I am actually pretty happy about it. Need to increase my social circle. Meet cool people.

Tanaka throws his head back in the ever-obnoxious laughter of triumph that he has long mastered. 

"Alright, Asahi and Nishinoya are going to pick us up around 7pm on Saturday, since they live pretty close." 

I raise my eyebrows in surprise, and grin stupidly. "Asahi and Nishinoya will be there?" I asked in pure excitement. 

"Of course! And other Karasuno players, and who knows who else! Gorgeous college chicks I hope," he responds, drooling at the thought. I haven't given girls much thought, except for Kiyoko of course. But she moved far away to go to a fancy university. I tear up at the thought of our beautiful angel. I snap out of it and let out an elated laugh. 

"This is gonna be awesome!" I shriek, and Tanaka shares my frenzy. We are both quite socialized. 

Of course, Tanaka and I have both made new friends at our new school. We both play on the volleyball, but its not the same as our old teammates. No one could replace them. 

 

~ 

 

The incredibly anticipated Saturday arrives after four days of impatiently waiting. Given that I don't have classes, I sleep in until 4pm, a personal achievement in my opinion. I strip, because even if Tanaka is here we're both dudes and we're both super cool. What's a little junk here and there. But anyway, he has classes, the unlucky bastard. I chuckle at the idea. 

I then step into the standing shower and turn on the water, enjoy the warm spray rolling in droplets down my skin. I think about the party that I will be attending later on tonight, and a thrilled shudder runs down my spine at the thought of meeting up with all of my high school friends. 

Especially Kageyama. I picture him with his sleek black hair, plastered to his forehead with sweat after a hard-fought volleyball game. I picture his sharp, dark blue eyes framed by the lines of the permanent scowl on his angular face. Most people tend to find his angry expression unnerving, but once I finally got used to it, I found that it rather suited his face. 

I release a sigh and clear my throat before I begin scrubbing the soapy loofah over my body and allowing the suds to rinse off. I finish showering and dry myself off. My bright, fiery hair is left a spiky mess after a vigorous towel-drying. But hell if it doesn't look cool. I slip into black jogging pants, a white T-shirt, and a black jacket that I leave unzipped. 

Then I decide to get something to eat before leaving and as I'm scooping cereal into my mouth, Tanaka barges through the front door and literally throws his books at the wall. I jump, startled by the sudden commotion and noise that a single dude can make, but he's too excited to notice.

"Hinataaa!!! We're going to a party in a few hours!" he exclaims loudly. Everything about him is loud. He then skips, actually skips, into the bathroom. I hear the shower running. 

Hours later, we're both ready and waiting by the entrance that leads to the parking lot. Asahi and Nishinoya are on time, pulling to the side of the road in a slightly shitty grey car, but at least they can drive around. I'm pretty jealous, and I know Tanaka is too, but we both don't say anything about it. The two get out and the greetings are as eager and emotional as one might expect, but I sure as hell am not giving you the details. There was shouting and hugging and that's all you need to know. Definitely no crying or anything. We're _men_ after all. Not that men can't cry. 

On the way to the party, which was at some dude's house like half an hour away from us, the four of us catch up. Asahi isn't on the volleyball team, like Nishinoya is, but he still practices with them. The two friends also live together, renting out a town house with two other guys who are apparently pretty cool. Asahi is doing well in his classes, which mostly revolve around literature, history, and science. Apparently they've been more successful in keeping up to contact with the others. We all talk about how Michimiya and Sawamura finally started dating about a month ago. Took them long enough. 

As the drive gets longer and longer, and we get closer and closer, I grow more nervous. I don't know what to expect from a party. I mean, it could be a few people drinking beer or it could be hundreds of people snorting pot and smoking mushrooms. And, if I'm being perfectly honest, I'm also kind of nervous about seeing my old friends. 

Like Kageyama, who can be so intimidating. It know it's ridiculous to be anxious around my friends, but I'm afraid things will be awkward. When we arrive and get out of the car, I'm feeling warm and breathing heavily, but I try my best to ignore it. I deeply inhale the almost-wintry air and glance up to the house, which is huge. I follow the others up the drive and into the front door, without knocking. 

We are all greeted by a party atmosphere. The air smells of alcohol and smoke. And as I take a deeper sniff, I smell brownies and something kind of skunky and weird. Tanaka leans towards me and whispers in my ear, "That's the smell of weed. Man this is gonna be awesome!" 

That doesn't make me too nervous. Okay, it's illegal, yeah it makes me nervous. 

But soon I'm just getting into the music that floods through my ears. It's some kind of electric genre that makes me bob my head with the catchy beat, varying in rhythm and pitch. I like it a lot. 

Tanaka is checking out the girls when we see Sawamura and Sugawara. Cue another reunion full of tearful embraces. N-not tearful I just mean. Happy. Happy reunion. 

Some random girl with light brown hair hands us all a beer and smiles, and the guys cheer loudly. 

Free booze! Awesome. 

She leaves and Tanaka watches her, his mouth hanging open and I think he's even drooling a little. She wasn't that attractive, was she? I take a swig of the beer and almost spit it out because it's so damn nasty. 

The others can't help chuckle, but I appreciate that they manage to restrain themselves. But I keep forcing it down my throat because I need to prove myself. I may be a little shrimp but I can be cool. Finally everyone kind of wanders around and socializes. I talk to this guy for a while, and his eyes are so bloodshot that I wonder if he has a sleeping problem. But he's nice and shares his whiskey with me, and it really makes me appreciate the taste of beer. He laughs at that, and I do too. 

After I finish that bottle, the stranger instructs me to the kitchen where I can leave the bottle. I move sluggishly and I guess this is what it feels like to be tipsy or drunk or whatever. 

But I feel really happy and giggly, so I guess I get why people go crazy over alcohol. 

I head to the kitchen and set the empty bottle onto the table with all the others. The collection isn't large, but I'm sure it will grow as the night does. I whirl around quickly, eager to rejoin the party, but find myself connecting with a sturdy figure clothed in black that is much taller than me. I suppose most people are taller than me. I scowl in irritation and glance up, slightly intimidated by what I am observing to be a rather muscular person, but the expression fades as I find myself meeting an amazingly familiar dark blue gaze. We both seem equally surprised. I am the first to speak.

"Kageyama?"


	2. Kageyama

Hinata stares up at me with those wide, brown eyes of his and his lips have parted in surprise, as if he didn't expect to see me. Or maybe it was something else that I saw glimmering in his hazelnut eyes? He looks the same, mostly. Crazy head of flaming-orange hair. Twitching with energy and excitement, though he smells kind of like booze, so that might play a role in his jittery movements. Who would have thought, little Hinata Shouyo, drunk at a college party? They grow up so fast. But as I stare down at him, I notice something different. And my vaguely-intoxicated mind takes it upon itself to blurt it out. 

"Hinata! Have you grown taller?" 

I want to kick myself. And it looks like Hinata wants to do the same thing, but the irritated expression that explodes on his face.

"Seriously? We haven't seen each other for months, and the first thing you do is comment on my height? God, Kageyama, you're still the same old jerk. Get over yours- actually yes! I'm up a few centimeters!" 

The little idiot continues to rant about how he's grown, and he can still jump amazingly high, and that he's such a valuable asset to the volleyball team. I can't help but chuckle at his undying enthusiasm. As he's talking I lean around him and set my empty bottle of beer onto the table, which is why I had gone to the kitchen in the first place. I realize that we're standing really close, and Hinata seems to notice as well because he's gone silent. 

Then he really embarrasses me. 

He puts his arms around my waist and puts his forehead against my chest and stands there, so close to me that I can feel his torso against mine. "I-I missed you, Kageyama!" he mumbles into my shirt. 

I stand there in shock, my mouth hanging open and my cheeks flooded with crimson warmth. The kitchen is empty, but I really hope no one will walk in. 

I respond to the hug and put my own arms around him and say, "I missed you too." 

We pull away from each other and stand there in awkward silence for a few minutes, listening to the music and the shouting and the laughter coming from the living room. Also coming from the living room was the wafting smell of weed, which I couldn't help but picture Hinata reacting to. I grin stupidly and Hinata inches away from me. I guess I haven't perfected the smile thing yet. But his reaction isn't as bad as I expected. To get over this thick veil of awkwardness, we talk about the one thing all college students have in common. 

College. 

"I'm just at a community college, doing whatever. You?" 

"That's cool. I'm at a university north of Karasuno. I'm taking physical sciences and stuff, to be like a sports physiotherapist or something. I don't know yet." 

"Ohhh?!?! That's awesome, Kageyama! You're a genius to be going to university!" 

"I know." 

"So guess who my roommate is? Tanaka! Crazy, huh?"

"HAHA, you poor bastard!" 

"Yeah, he's still as ridiculous as ever!" 

"I believe it. At least you don't have to put up with damn Tsukki." 

"Tsukki is your roommate??!?! That's hilarious. I bet you guys have a lot of fun." 

"Hah hah ah ahhh ah a yeah." 

This goes on for a while. We talk about our classes, classmates, teachers, and volleyball teams. We are just getting into how shitty the homework load is when we hear a distinctly familiar voice from the living room. It's shrill and rating and annoying and Tanaka. 

"HEY IDIOTS! COME PLAY TRUTH OR DARE WITH US!" 

Hinata and I look at each other with matching scowls before we head over towards the living room. There's a few people sitting in the middle of the living room on the floor, while tons of others are just mingling about. We join the circle of about 15 people, who are all far drunker than us. Some dude who looks like the pothead-version of Asahi with cornrows hands us a plate of brownies and I imagine that the look I shoot Hinata is pure evil. Because the naive bastard grabs three and shoves them in his mouth. Everyone bursts into laughter, and Hinata laughs along with them, assuming that we are all laughing because his cheeks are swollen with what he thinks are normal brownies. I accept one and eat it slowly because I'm not an idiot. 

It doesn't take long for Hinata to start looking and acting like an idiot. He's giggling, sleepy, and his eyes are amazingly bloodshot. My eyes never get bloodshot, but they do get droopy.

Nishinoya suddenly sparks up, and shouts. "ME FIRST!!! Tanaka! Truth or dare?" 

We all quiet down to pay attention and Tanaka chuckles condescendingly. He sounds even more stupid because he's so drunk. "Dareeeeeee, of course." 

The glint in Nishinoya's eyes is terrifying. "I dare you.. to drink the nasty, old bong water!" 

Everything cringes, but Tanaka only laughs more and picks up the bong. The water sloshes, but it's fairly clean. Nishinoya shakes his head. 

"Not that one." 

He pulls out another bong. It clearly hasn't been used in a long time. The water is murky and grimy, just like the glass of the piece. Tanaka blinks. I think he might be tearing up a bit. But he grabs the bong and quickly drinks out of it like a bottle, with some splashing out through the bowl tube. When he finishes, he sets the bong on the ground and puffs out his cheeks like he's about to hurl. But he manages to keep it down and chases the grimy water with a shot of what I believe is whiskey. He takes it pretty well, but maybe the bong water was really that awful. Everyone cheers and he throws his arms up like a champ. 

"Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay. Asahi! Truth or d-d-d-d-d-d-are!" He's so drunk.

The sweet-looking guy perks up and smiles nervously. "Uh dare, I guess." 

The bald Tanaka giggles like an idiot. "I dare you to wear your hair in a braid for the rest of the night!" 

Everyone laughs, but he agrees, and pothead-cornrows dude sits behind him and begins braiding his hair. As this occurs, he glances towards Yamaguchi and grins devilishly. 

"Truth or dare, Yamaguchi?" 

Yamaguchi cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his hair before leaning back against the couch that he was sitting on. "Truth." 

"Is is true that Tsukki and Kuroo have been spending a lot of quality time together?" 

Everyone bursts into chaotic shouting and surprise at the same time. 

"Kuroo from Nekoma?" "That black-haired asshole?" "The blocker from the school with a cat mascot?" 

The group all eyes Yamaguchi with intensity as his cheeks flare up with red. He glances at Tsukki, who glares furiously at him and shakes his head enough times to make me wonder how much he drank.

"Truth!" he squeaks, nervously. Tsukki looks grumpy and embarrassed and storms off while everyone else is hooting with laughter, including myself. 

Now I know why he's hardly ever at our room. I thought it was because he didn't like me. Yamaguchi also runs off, but that was because it looks like he's about to throw up. Him and Tanaka go together. They are both pretty wasted. The game goes on for quite a while until Michimiya, who is still sitting in Sawamura's lap as a dare (not much of a dare since they're dating) points towards me.

"Kageyama! Truth. Or. Dare?" 

She enunciated every word clearly and I swallowed nervously, wondering what she had planned. But with the sneaky look in her eyes, I couldn't back down from the challenge. "Dare." 

"AHA!" she shrieks in excitement. She's so baked. "Kageyama.... I dare you to make out with Hinataaaa!" she giggles. 

I freeze. Make out? As in kiss? Hinata? On the mouth? Everyone is staring me down, and they begin chanting. 

_"Make out. Make out. Make out."_

I swallow and glance at Hinata, who is as red as a tomato. He's so embarrassed that it's hard to look at, and I feel the same way. But I stand up and grab a high-as-fuck Hinata by the wrist and pull him up too. Everyone gets excited. 

"Fine. But you never said I had to do it in front of you, idiots!" I shout and drag Hinata upstairs, stumbling and all, since Tanaka and Yamaguchi are still making use of the downstairs toilet, and pull him into the bathroom. I lock the door behind us before the others can catch up. I can hear them knocking and shouting in disappointment, and can't help but laugh. They may not be able to see, but a dare is a dare. Hinata is standing beside me and I look down at him. I am not drunk enough for this. 

He refuses to look up at me, so I gently push him against the door to the bathroom and hold his face in my hands, forcing him to look up at me. 

"K-Kageyama! I-I'm not sure-" 

I cut him off by leaning down and pressing my lips against his. Despite his previous protests, he responds instantly. We are both pretty drunk and high, especially Hinata on the latter, so the kiss is horribly sloppy. I mean, it's humiliating and I'm glad no one is there to watch. Teeth are clicking against each other, lips are slobbered on, and tongues are just in the way. His hands are wandering around me, from my waist to my chest to my shoulders. One of my hands slides back into his red hair while the other moves down to rest on his hip. Fuck, we are both so into it. Of course, it's because of how wasted we are. God, I hope we both forget about this in the morning. Someone his bottom lip is in between my sharp teeth and he releases a moan. 

I freeze and open my eyes. When did I close them? 

I stare down at Hinata. His lips are wet and red, his cheeks flushed, and his eyes droopy. Fuck, he looks good. I put both hands on his waist and move him towards the counter, before hoisting him up and placing him on the smooth surface. Both of my hands rest on the counter on either side of his hips and before I can lean in to kiss him, his hands are in my black hair and he's pulling me into him. "S-Shouyo.." I mumble softly. Our mouths manage to find some sort of harmonious rhythm, or we're just getting used to wasted-kissing. Our lips slide against each other. It feels so good. Suddenly I find my hands sliding under his T-shirt, my fingertips brushing against his rib cage. 

"Hey, lover boys! The dare was to make out with him, not nail him in the bathtub!" 

The words make me pull away instantly. Hinata and I stare at each other, blushing madly. Based on my look in the mirror, we're both messy-haired and swollen-lipped. I try to smooth down my hair before I unlock the door and open it. Everyone falls into the bathroom after apparently leaning on the door with such concentration. They pick themselves up and stare at us, before exploding into laughter.

"SHUT UP IDIOTS!" Hinata and I shout in unison before we fight past the monsters and head back downstairs. No more truth or dare for us. 

The night goes on. I talk to strangers and drink plenty more. Hinata is who-knows-where but he never wanders from my mind for more than a few minutes. I keep thinking about his hands knotting up my hair, his lips against mine. That moan. I shudder. 

My words become more sluggish, and my vision more blurry. At some point, I head back up to the bathroom. Looking for Hinata. No, I need to take a piss. That's right. Climbing stairs is so hard, it takes me half an hour. I think. Blurry, blurry. Beating hearts, beating music. Everyone is warm. I make it to the bathroom. Hinata? He's there! I smile! I think it's a nice smile because he smiles too. Maybe it's because he's so baked. 

I lie in the tub. Why am I in the tub? 

Darkness floods through my vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAHAH that make out was so bad. 
> 
> Sleepy time for Kageyama.
> 
> The next one will be great omg.


	3. Hinata

A blinding light burns through my eyelids and forces me to blink open my eyes, squinting. Everything is kind of bright and my head feels kind of stiff, but other than that, I'm fine. I was expecting a really horrible hangover. I lick my lips, noticing that I was drooling a bit.

As I really begin to wake up, I hear a soft and gentle thumping sound against my ear. Something warm beneath me. Solid. I choke on my own saliva as I realize that I-I'm laying on top of someone. _Shit_ this is weird, did I really fall asleep cuddling with Kageyama? My heart lurches and butterflies fluttered in my stomach.

_Kageyama. ___

__I quickly slide off and turn to glance at him. I only remember a few things from last night, but the bathroom incident is one of them. Well, just blurry pieces of it. I let out a choppy sound of surprise. It isn't Kageyama laying in the corner on the ground, against the wall. It's the same dude who gave me those delicious brownies last night. He's still passed out._ _

__Thank God._ _

__I drag myself up into a standing position and shuffle my way through the living room. People are passed out everywhere and I silently hope, no, _pray_ , that no one saw me cuddling with some stranger. I find my way into the kitchen where a few people are hanging out. I smell eggs and toast. I don't recognize some of the people, but Sawamura and Michimiya are cuddling against the counter, and Sugawara and Asahi are by the stove making what I believe are omelettes. Sugawara notices me and smiles. _ _

__"Good morning, Hinata! How are you feeling?" he asks, while skillfully flipping the omelette. My mouth waters a bit._ _

__"Okay, actually. You?"_ _

__"I didn't drink that much, really. So I'm fine! Asahi, on the other hand, drank enough for the both of us."_ _

__In response, the gentle giant let out a loud groan and dropped to the floor, before laying down on the hard tiles. I refrain from laughing, since I feel bad for him._ _

__"If you want an omelette, just grab some plates and bring them over to the table," Sugawara says softly before tending to the omelettes._ _

__I comply and snoop around the cupboards, shoving Sawamura and Michimiya out of my way. I order them to get some condiments and beverages for breakfast. They grumble in irritation but do as they're told. I grin in satisfaction as I find the plates, forks, and cups and carry them to the table. Everyone sits down and Sugawara serves us all salsa and cheese omelettes._ _

__"Thank you, Sugawara-senpai!" I say loudly, and hear Asahi whimpering from his place on the floor. Everyone else expresses their gratitude until the grey-haired student is blushing slightly._ _

__We dig in. The omelette is perfect. Fluffy, well done, full of flavour. I moan as I stuff my mouth as quickly as I can. Just as I'm shoving the fork into my mouth, Kageyama walks in. Last time I saw him, he had passed out in the bath tub. Before I can giggle at what an idiot he is, I recall other things that happened in the bathroom. My brown eyes meet his blue ones and I feel myself shifting uncomfortably in my seat. Especially because... Well, I enjoyed it. But I'm sure he didn't. And I probably shouldn't. I'm supposed to like girls, right? With their... red lips and boobs and girly things. I look away and meet Sugawara's gaze. He smiles at me like the devil, which is terrifying coming from him._ _

__I glare and return my attention to my eggy paradise._ _

__"Kageyama! Come sit and have an omelette!" Sugawara pipes up._ _

__I don't look at Kageyama, but I hear him pull out a chair and sit down in it. I feel my heart rate increase slightly._ _

__"I can't eat anything, I feel like shit," he groaned._ _

__"Everyone except me and Hinata feel like shit," Sugawara laughs. "I didn't drink much, and I guess Hinata had a nice balance of alcohol and marijuana, so that's why he's fine."_ _

__"Marijuana!?" I squeak, looking up. Everyone either chuckles or explodes into full laughter. Asahi cries out in pure agony._ _

__"Hinata, sweet child, remember those brownies you wolfed down?"_ _

__I widen my eyes and nod._ _

__"They were pot brownies," Sugawara finishes through chuckles. I groan and throw my head back, staring at the feeling. I'm such an idiot. I did illegal drugs! I'm kind of freaking out but I force myself to calm down and chug a full glass of milk. It's too cold but I don't notice, just continue with my breakfast. I hear more chuckles._ _

__"SHUT UP!" I shout, but this only spurs them on. Even Kageyama is chuckling, which is odd. He looks nice like that. Laughing. He then looks at me and my cheeks feel warm. Maybe they already were, from his hangover. I find this all humiliating, so I look away._ _

__About half an hour later, a lot of people have begun to wake up. It's around 1:00pm and some people are even starting to leave. I am just about to search for Nishinoya, to ask when we'll be leaving, when I find that he has joined Asahi on the ground, complaining about their headaches and nausea. I chuckle to myself and decide that doing drugs is worth not feeling like shit. Tanaka is standing over them, laughing his ass off like a jerk, when he sees me._ _

__"Hey, Hinata! We're gonna leave soon, and guess what?!?!? I'm driving!"_ _

__I chuckle nervously, and he scowls at my discomfort. But I don't have my license and the other two are waaay too damaged to drive. But I start wandering around to say good bye to everyone. Of course, we all promise each other to talk more often._ _

__Soon everyone is ready to leave and I'm heading towards the door, when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and see Kageyama standing behind me, looking awkward. I freeze and force and awkward smile. What we did... It may have just been a drunk make out, but it feels much more intimate. How can I be friends with someone after sharing that kind of thing with them?_ _

__"Can I talk to you for a second?" he asks quietly. I nod in response and follow him into the kitchen, which is now empty. He turns around and glances to me, and I'm worried that he'll bring up what happened between us. I swallow._ _

__"Look... I get that we're both, um, busy with school and stuff. But like, I-I still wanna hang out with you. We should still be friends. Or whatever," he stumbles his way through the mumbled words and I release a sigh of relief that he doesn't talk about it. Maybe he doesn't remember? He does look pretty hungover._ _

__"Sure, Kageyama! I don't have anything to do next weekend. Do you have a cellphone?" I ask him. He nods and slips a hand into his pocket, drawing out a sleek, black device and handing it to me. I add my number to his list of contacts and smile brightly at him, before handing him back his phone._ _

__"Yamaguchi said there's a nice café near your school. We could go out for coffee and sandwiches, or something. Or you could come to my school, we could watch a movie in my dorm room. Except, Tanaka is there and might annoy us. There's a theme park close to our campus, I haven't been there yet. Then again we could-"_ _

__"You're rambling Hinata."_ _

__"R-right!"_ _

__"Uh, I'll text you soon, okay?"_ _

__I nod. He sort of looks at me like he doesn't know how to say good bye, and he ends up ruffling my orange hair with his hand, before stalking off. I swallow, my face flushing angrily because he knows I hate when people touch my hair like that, before turning around and heading out the door. Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Asahi are in the car waiting from me. The hangover-victims are lazing in the backseat, so I slide into shotgun and we take off._ _

__Tanaka is a surprisingly good driver. We drive in silence for a while._ _

__"So, Hinata."_ _

__"Huh?"_ _

__"You and Kageyama, huh?"_ _

__"Whaaaat?!" I splutter and avoid his gaze. "Y-you make it sound like... Don't say it like th-that... It was a dare!"_ _

__As I scrummage through my words, Tanaka shrieks with his stupid laughter. I don't hear Asahi and Nishinoya complain, so I assume they passed out._ _

__"Pay attention to the freaking road you dumbass!"_ _

__"Ooooohoho swearing, now? Kageyama's mouth really is a bad influence. So how far did you go?"_ _

__"S-shut up, Tanaka! Don't say things like that. It was just a kiss, alright? It's not like h-he did like, other things. W-we just... kissed. And we were drunk and it was a dare. Like Kageyama could ever turn down a challenge. And you guys thought I wouldn't do it because I'm the little shrimp, is that right? Have you even noticed that I've grown? Kageyama noticed right away! And seriously, he doesn't even-"_ _

__"Calm your tits, Hinata. I'm just playing around," he interrupts my humiliated rambling with a scoff._ _

__I fold my slender arms over my chest and breath heavily, staring out the window and glaring at my own reflection. It doesn't take long for us to pull up to the college drive, and we turn back to wake up the two sleeping in the back. They whimper and whine as they step out of the car, but we soon interrupt their groaning._ _

__"Hey, guys, we wanted to let you know we really appreciate you driving us!"_ _

__"Yeaaaaah and drive safely, shitheads!"_ _

__We all pull into a group hug and solemnly promise each other to hang out again soon. Then Tanaka and I watched as the two brunets hop back into the car and drive off to their own college, before we turn around and starting walking towards the residence building. With grogginess still in our muscles, we slowly climb up the unending flights of stairs. We manage to make it to our dorm rooms, before flopping onto our beds. Personally, I plan to stay in bed all day. We both lay on our backs, staring up at the ceiling for a few minutes before Tanak interrupts the silence._ _

__"Hinata?"_ _

__"Yeah?"_ _

__"You blush a lot when we talk about Kageyama."_ _

__I sit up, and as if on cue, my face floods with warmth, before stammering, "Y-you would too if you made out with one of your closest f-friends!"_ _

__"Yeah, but I think you did it before that too," he responds, still laying. This is the most serious I've ever seen Tanaka and it's creeping me out. What's he up to?_ _

__"D-don't be ridiculous, Tanaka."_ _

__He's silent for a few long seconds, and I lay back down. My eyes are back to the smooth, white paint of the ceiling._ _

__"You don't like girls, do you?"_ _

__The question sends my heart racing. My mouth dries up. I swallow nervously, still avoiding his gaze._ _

__"O-of course, I do. Duh. Why would you say that?"_ _

__"You never notice them or talk about them, like most dudes do. And you get uncomfortable whenever people talk about nailing chicks, or something. You know it's okay, right? If you like boys. Or if you don't like either of them."_ _

__He's right, of course. I'm surprised that Tanaka has been so observant, though. Or, perhaps I'm just not being subtle. It's true, I've never really looked at girls. I've never really looks at boys either, though. Except Kageyama, but... But I've only ever admired him. I think._ _

__"I-I don't really know, yet," I say softly. "But even if I did like Kageyama, he would never like me like that. I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship with something so silly."_ _

__"Kageyama wouldn't let that ruin your friendship," he says, but he sounds kind of uncertain to me._ _

__"We're hanging out this weekend."_ _

__"Really!?!? That's great, Hinata. What are you doing?"_ _

__"We don't know yet, but he said he would text me."_ _

__"Then he will, soon."_ _

__I smile, but I don't say anything. Neither does he. It's not long before I can feel my eyelids drooping and my breath steadying. Tanaka may be a pain in the ass, but I'm glad he's my friend._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaaaaaay I'm enjoying the fuck out of this. Poor Hinata is so confused.  
> Any recommendations or something? Like fixing up the summary or something? Let me knoooow.  
> Also, do you guys think that the paragraphs are too small??


	4. Kageyama

A pale beam of sunlight streams out from behind the curtain, washing over my face and pulling me from slumber. Just as I am blinking open my dark blueish eyes, I hear movement coming from the small kitchenette that also leads to the front door of the residential dorm. I slide out of bed and peek out of my bedroom door to see Tsukishima sneaking inside. I glance at the oven clock. Why is the blonde asshole coming home at 8:00am? Then I recall the party from a few nights ago, what Yamaguchi said, and I casually allow the door to slide open. 

"Well, well, well, Tsukki. You're home late. Or should I say, early?" I ask with a sly grin. 

Four-eyes jumps and whips around to face me, a furious scowl staring me in the face. 

"What's it to you, King?" he sneers before heading towards his bedroom. 

"Oh, just wondering if you came from Yamaguchi's dorm? Kuroo's his roomie, isn't he?" 

"What's your damn point?!" he mumbles angrily before stalking into his room and slamming the door shut. But I catch the pinkish hue tainting his cheeks, and I smirk. I am going to have a lot of fun with this bit of information. I imagine the two cuddling and being disgustingly romantic. Maybe it's more physical than that? Is Kuroo nailing him? God, that would be weird. Not because they're both guys, I'm totally okay with that, but _Kuroo?_ With _Tsukki_? I shake my head. Talk about fraternizing with the enemy.

That makes me think of Hinata. I swallow and start getting ready for my first class; Exercise Sciences. Learning about human bodies and shit. It's actually one my favourites, because I'm so good with memorization, and the whole class is basically learning about all of the body parts. I slip into jogging pants and a T-shirt. 

It's Wednesday, and Hinata and I agreed to hang out on Friday. I still haven't texted him. Because I've been busy with school stuff. It's not like I'm avoiding him, or anything. 

I grab my phone from my nightstand and scroll through my contacts, seeing his newly-added name. Then I slide the device into my pocket and decide to text him later. I grab my bag, stuff my books inside, and toss it on the tiny kitchen table before making myself a bagel. Then I glance back to the clock and realize that I'll be late for class if I don't move my ass. I grab my bag and bagel and jog out the door. 

 

~

 

My last class ends at 2:00pm today, and as I'm walking towards the large resident building, my thoughts wander back to Hinata and I release a sigh of faint reluctance. But I pull out my phone and send him a message. 

**To: Hinata Shouyo  
** Hey, Hinata. It's Kageyama. 

I stare at my phone for a few minutes, and when he doesn't respond, I return the device into my pocket and assume that he's still in classes. I wonder what classes he's even taking? He seemed pretty undecided when I saw him at the party. Inevitably, my thoughts transfer from the party to a specific part of it. Truth or dare. Or rather, what it lead up to. I can't believe I let my drunk self make out with one of my closest friends. I'm secretly nervous that it will make things awkward between us. And I'm secretly hoping that maybe he has forgotten, given that he was so intoxicated. 

I sigh again, before I enter the building and step into the elevator, which takes me to third floor. As I walk down the hall, I try to make various plans for hanging out with Hinata. He did mention some café near my campus, but I've never heard of it, so I'll have to speak to Yamaguchi. 

Just as I pull out my key to open the door to my dorm, it opens and a tall figure walks out. 

"Kuroo?" I ask, staring at him with surprise. Then I chuckle rather deviously as I realize that Tsukki only had morning classes today. 

"Afternoon, Kageyama," he says casually before slipping passed me and heading down the hall towards his own dorm. 

I then step inside and close the door behind me and see a flushed Tsukishima washing dishes at the sink. He looks up at me and scowls, which makes me grin. 

"Hey, Tsukki. Have a good afternoon?" I ask coyly. 

"None of your fucking business, Kageyama."

"You're right, of course. It's your _fucking_ business, isn't it?" 

"GET LOST!" 

I snicker cruelly before sliding into my room and closing the door shut. As I do so, I feel a tickling vibration originating form my pocket. 

_Hinata! Shit, why am I even this excited about talking to him._

I grab my phone and unlock it, clicking on the new message icon that's flashing. 

**From: Hinata  
** Hey Kageyama! (: So what do you want to do on Friday? My classes end at lunch. 

**To: Hinata  
** Same here. We could go to that café you mentioned, if you have a ride. 

**From: Hinata  
** Sounds great! I can take the bus. I'll see you around 1:00pm (: 

**To: Hinata  
** Ok, see you then. 

I clear my throat and toss my phone onto my bed, before starting on my homework. 

 

~ 

 

Friday arrives, and halfway through my last class of the day, I realize I still don't even know where the dumb café is. All through out the period, I'm stressing about it, until the bell rings and I leap out of my seat. Hinata will be here in an hour. I rush towards the resident building and find my hallway. I know Yamaguchi and Kuroo's place is somewhere at the end of the hall, so I knock on a few doors until I find the right one.

Yamaguchi is standing before me, his dark brown hair pulled into a pony tail that actually suits him. He looks kind of hipster now, but he definitely pulls it off. I notice that his cheeks are brightly flushed red and I raise an eyebrow. 

"Kuroo and Tsuki are at it again," he whispers in a strained voice. I stare at him with ride eyes before moving into the room. I head towards the bedroom with the closed door and press my ear against it. 

I hear a series of moans and grunts and whispers from inside. 

I turn back to face Yamaguchi, and I can feel myself grinning like Satan himself.

"Imagine if I actually caught them in the middle of the act!" I whisper excitedly. Yamaguchi simply looks horrified. 

"No! Kageyama, please don't. Tsukki would be so embarrassed!" 

_Exactly_ , is what I want to say. But Yamaguchi probably won't help me if I humiliate his best friend. So I sigh in defeat and inwardly swear to catch them one day. 

"Okay, okay, fine. Look, I need to ask you something. Hinata is coming over and he wants to go to some café that you mentioned to him. Can you tell me where it is?" 

"Oh! Yeah, it's on south Shiri road. It's got a blue sign." 

"Thanks, Yamaguchi!" I say gratefully before turning towards the door. Before I open it, however, I turn back to him. 

"Uh, do you want to stay at my place for a few hours? You can watch TV in my room or something. Just in case you're sick of hearing your best friend and Kuroo fucking." 

"Kageyama! Don't say it like that!" Yamaguchi groans, looking uncomfortable. But he nods, "But, yeah. That would be great. Thank you, Kageyama." 

I nod silently before the two of us head out the door and walk down the hall, towards my own dorm room. We enter, and I tell the shorter student to make himself at home while I hop into the shower. Afterwards, I change into black jeans and a blue shirt, before throwing on my black jacket. I find Yamaguchi in my room, going through channels on the television. 

"You can eat something, if you'd like. Just don't clean out the fridge." 

He shoots me a friendly smile, "Thank you. Don't worry, I don't eat too much." 

I nod and jump onto the bed beside him before pulling out my phone and texting Hinata. 

**To: Hinata  
** My place is third floor, room 67, btw. 

It takes a few minutes, but he responds. 

**From: Hinata  
** Thanks! I'm almost there! 

I toss my phone to the ground, too nervous to pay attention to whatever Yamaguchi is watching. Some crime show or something. Some time later, I hear a knock at the dorm door. I spring out of bed and jog towards the kitchen, before opening the door. 

Hinata bursts in, muttering about the bathroom, which he finds and dashes into. I stare at the closed bathroom door until he walks out, looking embarrassed. 

"I really had to pee," he mumbles. I chuckle. 

"Is that Hinata?" 

"Yamaguchi! Hey!" Hianta says, peeking into my room.

"Yamaguchi, we're heading out, alright?" I say

"Hey, Hinata. And, bye, I guess? Have good time you two!" 

"We will!" Hinata reponds. 

I glance down at him. 

"Ready to go?" 

He nods, and I guide him out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Such Denial" starring Kageyama Tobio. It's not that he's uncomfortable being gay, he's just uncomfortable being gay for HINATA. 
> 
> Shiri Road. Google translate, as accurate as it is, says that Shiri means ass (: I'm really awful with making street names ok?


	5. Hinata

"Why is Yamaguchi in your room? Isn't Tanaka your roommate?" I ask Kageyama as he walks with me down the hallway, and towards the elevator. I'm envious, but relieved that we don't have to take the stairs. 

"Oh, well remember last week, when we all played truth or dare?" he asks in response. I nod and instantly assume that he's going to bring up _our_ role in the eventful game, but let out a sigh of relief when he continues, "You know how Yamaguchi said something about Kuroo and Tsukki? Well apparently it's true. I went to Yamaguchi and Kuroo's place, and Kuroo and Tsukki were totally banging in the bedroom. So I let Yamaguchi come over for a few hours. Hopefully he's not too traumatized."

"Whaaat? You're messing around, right?" I ask, my eyes wide with surprise. He smiles darkly. 

"Nope. I literally heard them. I wanted to barge in on them and totally humiliate them, but Yamaguchi wouldn't let me." 

"Why were you at his place, anyway?" 

"Ah. Well, I remembered you mentioning that café but I didn't actually know where it is, so I asked. It's in walking distance." 

"Oh," I say quietly as we step into the elevator. The atmosphere is silent, except for the faint music surrounding us inside the four walls. With a _ding_ , we reach the ground and step outside, before heading out of the building and down the parking lot, towards the road. Kageyama's college is in an urban city called Aomori. So as we walk down the streets, we are surrounded by busybodies. 

These huge crowds make me nervous, but I'm glad that Kageyama is by my side. We make small talk as we talk a few turns here and there before finally arriving in front of the café. 

The banner above the anterior windows and door is a stormy shade of blue, with the fading white words that shout 'Aokawa Café'. We step inside, hearing the jingle of the front bell, and approach the front counter. The inside of the building is kind of cozy with dark blue tables and even a few sofas in the corner. Blue seems to be the dominant style. 

"I'll have a medium black coffee and a red velvet muffin," Kageyama says quietly to the young cashier. She has dark hair and a nice smile. I didn't know that Kageyama liked red velvet. 

"I'll have a french vanilla cappuccino, and make that two muffins!" I say enthusiastically, my stomach whining for the snack by now. I reach into my pocket to pull out some money, but Kageyama is already handing money over the counter. 

"Hey, I can pay for myself!" I exclaim. He shoots me a side glance. 

"You already had to pay for your bus ride, and you'll have to pay again when you go home. So this is me, evening it out." 

Kageyama always sounds so logical, it drives me mad. But I comply, and let him pay. Once our order is ready, we take a seat by the window. On my left is the large café room, which is slightly dark with warm, golden lights. On my right is the brightness of day streaming in through the window. I watch as people walk by, nibbling on my muffin. It's quite delicious. I wish I lived close to a café. 

Then I turn to Kageyama, "So you like black coffee? Isn't it bitter?" 

He blinks. 

"Yes. Just like me." 

I blink. 

Then I burst into laughter because that's so true, sometimes anyway. He just stares at me, sipping his blue coffee cup. I take a sip of my drink, and it's too hot to really taste so I pop off the lid to allow it to cool off. Kageyama stares at me with a new look in his eyes. Like... Like I'm an idiot. 

"What?" I ask in irritation, "I have a sensitive tongue!" 

I pipe down because I know there's a sexual innuendo beneath the surface of my words. I'm so tempted to elaborate on it, but after what happened between us, I decide that maybe that wouldn't be the greatest idea. As I hold his gaze, I'm pretty sure he's thinking something along similar lines. 

I look down at my muffin and tug a piece off of it, before popping it into my mouth. The bread-like, sweet substance practically melts on my previously burned tongue, because it's so moist. I close my eyes and moan, "So good." 

I hear Kageyama make a sound, like a cough mixed with a snort. I blink open my eyes and glare at him. "God. Damn. I can't even enjoy a freaking muffin with you around." 

He just kind of chortles and finishes off his own muffin as he continues to sip his coffee. By now, my cappuccino is drinkable, and I take a gulp. The warm, sugary liquid streams into my mouth and warms my heart. My soul. It's so good, no wonder Yamaguchi talked about it so much. 

"So... Kuroo and Tsukki, huh?" I say casually, trying to make conversation. 

"Guess so. Who would have though, right?" 

"No kidding. I wonder who tops?" 

"What?" 

"Y-you know... like, who... The person that, uh, kind of... The dominant one, I guess," I lurch through my words, growing flustered at the direction of the conversation. Why did I bring this up?

"O-oh," Kageyama says quietly, "Probably Kuroo. I mean they're both aggressive, but Kuroo is more sly about it." 

He seems rather thoughtful about it, which makes me snigger, but I nod in agreement. 

"What about you?" he blurts out suddenly. I feel warmth rush through my face. 

"Huh? A-are you asking whether or not I would be-" 

"No! No, of course not!" he cuts me off instantly. "I just meant, are you... Like, seeing anyone. Is that anyone at your college that you like?" 

I clear my throat, feeling awkward. "N-no, not really. What about you? Anyone around here that you're interested in?" 

"No." 

"What about that cashier. She seemed cute." 

_At least, she seemed like the kind of girl that most guys would be drawn to_ , I think to myself. Kageyama doesn't even look back to observe the cashier, just shrugs his shoulders as if he hadn't really thought about it. That surprises me. 

As I finish my muffin, we continue to chat about random things. Like Michimiya and Sawamura. Like Kiyoko, who apparently dating some super intelligent and handsome dude. 

"Oh no, better not tell Tanaka and Nishinoya, they'll be heartbroken," Kageyama says. 

I laugh at that. "Yeah, but I think maybe Nishinoya has moved on." 

"Oh? Why do you say that?" 

"He and Asahi just seem close. Like, _really_ close. Closer than before."

Kageyama murmurs something thoughtfully. "I guess that wouldn't really surprise me, in the end." 

I nod in agreement, before taking the last sip of my cappuccino. I glance at my phone and realize we've been here for almost an hour. Time flies by, I suppose. 

Kageyama suddenly stands up, grabs our cups and napkins, and tosses them into the garbage. That was... nice of him. I stand up and start making our way back towards his residential building. 

"Tanaka and I found out that there's a theme park close to our campus," I say suddenly, after a few moments of comfortable silence that we slipped into. 

"And?" 

"We could go there next weekend, if you aren't busy. It's cheaper on Sundays." 

Kageyama glances down towards me. "Sure. Sounds fun, I guess." 

"Have you ever been to one?" I ask, with wide eyes. Who hasn't been to a theme park? Or a fair? "Have you ever been on a roller coaster?" 

"No and no," he mumbles. 

I let out a long, dramatic gasp. "In your whole life? That is so sad, Kageyama! You're in for a wild ride. Pun intended," I chuckle. I'm hilarious. 

He just kind of scowls at me. 

About 15 minutes later, we're walking in to the front door of the dorm. Yamaguchi is sitting at the small kitchen table, eating a bagel while text someone on his phone. He looks up at us and smiles. 

"Hey guys! How was your da- thing. Hangout. Whatever you want to call it," he chuckles kind of nervously, but I ignore it. 

"It was fun! You weren't kidding, that café is amazing!" 

"Oh, I know right. Their muffins are so good." 

"So soft and fluffy!" 

Kageyama groans and rolls his eyes before heading into his room. "Let's watch some TV or something." 

Yamaguchi and I follow him and we all squish onto the bed, with me in between the two taller men. After going through a bunch of channels, we settle for the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. After a few episodes, Yamaguchi seems to grow very invested in his cell phone. His cheeks are slightly pink as he stands up. 

"Tsukki, uh, says the coast is clear. I'm gonna head back. Nice seeing you Hinata!" he says, "Don't be a stranger, Kageyama!" 

"You too!" 

"I won't." 

He then heads out the door, and it's just the two of us. We watch another couple of episodes, in general silence aside from laughter and occasional discussions about the show. After a while, I realize that it's starting to get late. 

"I should probably go. Bus'll be here in a few." 

Kageyama looks at me and nods, sliding out of bed. I follow him into the kitchenette and towards the door, but he stops me. 

"I'll text you. Or call you. Soon though. So we can plan next weekend. We should invite Nishinoya and Asahi." 

"That's a great idea!"

"I'll call them tonight, then." 

"Awesome. I'll talk to you soon, then. Right?" 

"Right." 

I smile stupidly and head out the door. Down the hall. Into the elevator. Out the elevator. Out the building. Towards the bus stop. The whole 30-minute ride is full of my excitement for next weekend. It'll just be the four of us guys hanging out, having a great time. I grin to myself. When I step into my own dorm, I see Tanaka lazing about in his bed. He looks up at me. "

"Hey, Tanaka. How was your da-day?" he asks, trying to act casually. But I catch the hitch in his words. 

"Uh, it was good. What were you gonna say?" 

"Nothing at all, I'm going to shower." 

"I was gonna shower!" 

"Too late!" he cackles like the asshole that he is as he dashes into the bathroom. I'm tempted to tell him about Kiyoko just to break his fucking heart. But I am a nice guy, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm posting the second chapter of the day but I really have no life.  
> Aomori is actually a Japanese city. I googled this shit. It means Blue Forest or something.  
> Aokawa is a word I made up, that means blue river. Get it, blue forest, blue river. Ao means blue. 
> 
> Yamaguchi knows what's up. He thinks (knows) it was practically a date.
> 
> AHA KAGEYAMA. DO I SMELL... DOUBLE DATE?!?!?


	6. Kageyama

A few days after hanging out with Hinata, I remember that I am suppose to invite Asahi and Nishinoya to come to the theme park with us. So when I get home, that's what I do. I call Asahi's cell phone and wait patiently, listening to the gentle, blurred ringing pressed against my ear. 

"Hello?" a cheerful voice greets. 

"Asahi? It's Kageyama." 

"Hey, Kageyama! What's up?" he asks. Cheerfully. Why is he always so happy. 

"Not much. Me and Hinata are going to a theme park on Sunday. We wanted to know if you and Nishinoya would like to come with us," I say in a casual tone, as if I don't care but. But I do. I really hope they can make it. 

"Really? That sounds awesome! Just a second, let me ask Nishinoya." 

I then wander from my standing position in the kitchen and into my bedroom, before flopping down onto my bed. Classes seemed so long today. I can hear quiet voices through the line, and after a few minutes of it, Asahi pipes up again.

"We can both make it!" 

"Cool. Can you be at Hinata's place by 11am? Also, um, can you drive us there?" 

"Of course," Asahi chuckles in his gentle, friendly voice. "I have to get to class. I'll see you on Sunday, Kageyama!" 

"Bye," I say before turning off my phone and leaning back on my bed. 

I start to feel comfortably sleepy and my eyelids start to drop. I suppose I must have dozed off for a few hours, because suddenly I'm blinking open my groggy eyes and mumbling incoherently. I glance at my phone, which says that it's almost 6pm. The grumbling of my stomach explains that. I smell something cooking. Suddenly I hear movement from the kitchen, and a few voices of laughter. That's probably why I woke up. I slide out of bed and slide open my door and what I see makes my eyes widen and my jaw drop. 

Tuskki is sitting on the painfully small counter, with Kuroo situated in between his knees. The black-haired student is leaning up and kissing the blonde on his lips, his nose, his forehead. They're both smiling like idiots as they stare into each others' eyes. 

It's so romantic.

It's gross. 

"How motherfucking adorable," I say slowly, smirking. Tsukki starts and jerks his head back, banging it into the cupboard behind him. He groans and rubs the back of his head as he slides off the counter.

Kuroo turns around and grins at me. "I know right?" 

Then he turns back to the oven, where he's frying noodles, vegetables, and what I think is bits of some kind of fish. Tsukki avoids my gaze and his ears and cheeks are flushed with the crimson surface of his inner shame. 

"And here I thought it was just casual, meaningless sex," I say casually. 

Tsukki whips around to face me, his golden brown eyes wide with evident shock. "Wh-what? We're n-not-" 

"Don't even deny it. I know you're fucking, and Yamaguchi knows you're fucking. Poor guy is traumatized. You two should really keep it down if you're going to do it while he's around." 

Then he stands there spluttering while his apparent boyfriend turns around to look at me.

"Haha, sorry about that. Kei-Kei is quite verbal." 

Poor Tsukishima. He looks like he's about to explode. I let out a laugh. 

"Kei-Kei? Oh, that's too much." 

"I thought you were going to the movies today, or something!" he growls. 

"Nope, that was yesterday. Guess you were just so distracted."

But before he can lunge at me, Kuroo steps in and smiles at me. "Would you like some dinner? I made plenty?" 

I stare at him suspiciously. Maybe this relationship is going to be better than I thought, it's certainly doing Kuroo some good. 

"Kuroo! You can just invite him to have dinner with us!" Tsukki ragged, his face still flushed warmly. Kuroo only chuckles at him. 

"I would love that, thanks Kuroo," I say, grinning darkly at Tsukki. He scowls furiously at me in response.

I grab some bowls, forks, and cups and set the table while Tsukki gets the juice and condiments. My stomach is now a turbulent of hunger, whirling in my stomach. I haven't had a real meal in ages. Just take-out and non-perishable type foods. My mouth is watering. Kuroo, bless that asshole, scoops the stir-fry into the bowls before setting the empty pan back on the oven surface. 

I sit on one end of the small table, with Tsukki opposite of me, and Kuroo in between us. I pour myself some mango juice (shit is fucking delicious) before I dig into the noodley goodness.

"Kuroo... This is actually delicious." 

"Thank you, Kageyama! I'm actually thinking about going for culinary arts." 

"You're undecided right now?" 

"Yep! But Tsukki says I would look great in a chef's outfit." 

"Sh-shut up! Don't tell him things like that!" Tsukki seethes, stabbing at his food. I laugh at him. Kuroo just smiles at Tsukki. Like he's the best thing in the world. It's kind of cute, to be honest. 

"Just out of curiousity, how long have you two been together?"

Tsukki just mumbles in irritation as he shoves his mouth with noodles. So Kuroo does the talking. 

"Well, you know that I graduated a few years before you two. But one day I bumped into Tsukki and we kind of ended up hanging out. That was in his last year. We saw each other a lot actually, and on his prom night... Well, we were both really drunk. We ended up making out in some random guy's bathroom, because that's where the party was." 

Hinata and his dumb lips trickled into my treacherous thoughts, but I force him out of my mind. That's not going to happen. 

"We woke up cuddling, serious Tsukki is just a big teddy bear inside. And well, we kind of just started from there. It was slow at first, but I guess it was official when he applied to my college." 

"So it's actually be a while, huh?" I ask, rather surprised. They were in a legitimate, long-term relationship at this point. 

"Yep. Big surprise, isn't it?" 

"Sure is. It's not a secret, right?" 

Kuroo and Tsukki share a strange look and I get the feeling maybe they've argued about it. 

"Well, we'd appreciate it if you didn't go off blabbing about it. But we're not going to hide anymore."

I nod. "I can respect that." 

The rest of the meal is mostly silent, with occasional chit chat about random things. Soon enough, the couple are getting ready to leave. Tsukki will be 'spending the night' with his boyfriend. Boyfriend. So weird. As they head out the door, I lay a hand on Kuroo's shoulder. 

"I'm going to Hinata's this Sunday. You're welcome to nail him all day long, here," I say slyly.

He grins at me. "Thanks, that's nice of you." 

"Hey, I'm just trying to protect Yamaguchi. He's too pure for this shit. And stay out of my room." 

"Will do. See you around, Kageyama." 

And with that, he jogs after Tsukki, who is shouting for him to hurry his ass up. I chuckle. They're cute, I guess. Afterwards, I head to my room to text Hinata. 

**To: Hinata  
** Nishinoya and Asahi will be there. 

A few minutes later, he responds.

 **From: Hinata  
** Awesome! I'm so excited! (: 

I stare at that stupid emoticon for a few minutes. He sure is happy.

 **To: Hinata  
** Me too. 

And then I toss my phone away and hop onto my bed to study for my test on Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys think I should write another fiction based on the Tsukki/Kuroo relationship in this fic? Do you think Yamaguchi should join them?
> 
> Also I know that Tsukki and Kuroo are both rather... out of character. But whip-de-doo it's fanfic and they're cute like this. Plus people grow up and they change, yeah? 
> 
> Do my paragraphs start with 'I' too much?


	7. Hinata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure I was going to finish this fic because I'm not particularly enjoying it which means I'm not writing it very well. But we'll give it a few more chapters and see how it goes.
> 
> Meanwhile, if you ship JeanMarco from Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan, check out my other fanfiction "Jar of Hearts" because it's better, imo. 
> 
> The Leviathan is an actual roller coaster at Canada's Wonderland and it's their newest (or it was last time I went there) and it's super fun and scary.
> 
> And yeah, Asahi and Nishinoya went to ride some big roller coasters (more like Nishinoya went to ride Asahi's big roller coaster in the bathroom)

Sunday afternoon Asahi, Nishinoya, Kageyama and I step through the gates of the amusement park and into the bustling crowd of people. A bit _too_ crowed for my liking, but I'm not going to let a silly thing like that ruin my day. And I'm not gonna let it ruin Kageyama's first time, either. 

The four of us decide to join the rather short line of a humongous, teal-coloured roller coaster titled "Leviathan". Asahi and Nishinoya talk excitedly, because neither of them have been on one in ages. But Kageyama just stands still, watching the cars zoom through the loop-filled track above us. He looks kind of pale, now that I look closely. 

"Kageyamaaaa? Are you okay?" I ask. 

He blinks his dark eyes, as if he is waking up from a day dream. Or a trance of anxiety. 

"Of course," he says in a dull tone, staring down at me in irritation.

"Really? You seem kind off of to me," I insist. 

He mumbles something in response. 

"Huh? What was that?" 

"I said, I don't like heights," he repeats quietly. 

"What? You're afraid of heights?" 

Asahi and Nishinoya stop chattering and glance at us, while a faint hue of light pink touches the colour of Kage's cheek bones. He starts to scowl. 

"Don't look so angry, Kageyama. We aren't going to laugh," Asahi says with a friendly smile. 

"Of course not. Everyone is scared of something. Why did you come to a theme park, though?" 

"Hinata suggested it," he says with a shrug of his shoulders, before stepping forward along with the line. Soon it's out turn, and we're all walking into the small, sheltered control area and towards the coaster chain of cars. I glance at Kageyama. 

"Are you sure you wanna go?" I ask. He nods curtly before sliding into the two-person car, and I take a seat beside him. Asahi and Nishinoya sit in front of us.

The employees begin to ensure that our seat belts are properly before they start the machine. With a rumble, we begin to move forward, until we are slowly progressing out of the shelter. Now we can all see that the track leads up. It's very high. I glance at Kageyama and his jaw is clenched. I hope he's okay. The slow speed at which we roll upwards only increases the anticipation of which we all know will lead to an intense drop. Higher and higher we go until we finally reach the peak. I hear Kageyama inhale deeply, and from the corner of my eye, I see him tense up. 

Then the car begins tipping forward. 

And it drops.

I feel something strong dig into the skin of my wrist, but I'm too busy suffocating from the force of air taking the oxygen from my lungs. It's thrilling. We zoom down, curve to the right and go around a huge loop. Shrieks and shouts fill my ears. But within what feels like just a few seconds, we're slowing down and returning to the control room. I realize something is still coiled around my wrist, and I look down to see Kageyama's hand there, which makes me chuckle and blush slightly. Glancing up at him, I notice that he looks even paler than before. 

He stumbles out of the car, looking pale, and clutches his stomach. Looks like he's gonna hurl. I follow him, feeling terrible. His first ride shouldn't have been such a big one! 

He manages to keep it down, but the rest of us end up sticking with some kiddie rides. Kage and I share a tea cup ride, and I kind of end up falling in his lap because I wasn't holding on. This both sends us blushing and feeling awkward. After a few hours, Asahi and Nishinoya get bored and wander off alone, to find some bigger rides or something. Kageyama looks at me. 

"You can go with them if you want," he mutters. 

"Nahh, then you'd be all alone. C'mon, let's go get some cotton candy!" I say, before dragging him off to a candy stand. 

I get blueberry flavour, and Kage gets cherry. 

I love the way it melts in my mouth. 

Soon enough, we're meeting up with the other two, who looks crimson and short-breathed, before we all decide to head home. We get into the car and I stare at Kageyama, who still looks rather nauseaous. But this time, I think it's because of all the cotton candy he ate. He ended up liking the kiddie rides. Soon Asahi drives his car to my the parking lot of my campus. 

"Thanks for driving us, Asahi!" I say sincrely. 

"No problem. We had fun, right Nishinoya?" they both smile and nod.

I then slide out of the car, and Kageyama follows, walking me to the door of the resident building. 

"Uh, I had a lot of fun with you today," he says, his voice coming out in a slight whisper as his cheeks turn red. Or, maybe he just got a bit of a sunburn today.

But I feel my own cheeks flush warmly as I smile. "Me too, Kageyama. We should hang out again next weekend." 

He nods and smiles marginally.

"I'll text you soon!" he says, before heading back to the car and driving off with the other two. I what them leave. I sure have missed hanging out with Kageyama. And the others. I enter my building, jog up the stairs, and slip into my dorm. I ditch my things and throw myself onto the bed, as the exhaustion of the day catches up with me. I can feel eyes staring into me and I turn over to see Tanaka watching me from his bed, where he's studying. 

"What?" 

"Nothing," he says casually, with a sly grin. "How was your date?" 

My mouth parts in angry surprise as my face heats up, yet again. 

"I-It wasn't a date, you asshole!" I shout, throwing a pillow at his face. He laughs. 

"Oh, right. Sorry. How was your _double_ date?" 

"Tanaka, shut up!" 

He rolls over, chuckling into his pillow. 

Idiot. I roll over, so back is facing him. His words start to make me thing about Kageyama, though. Sure, I've admired him for a very long time. And after getting to know him, I realized that he is genuinely fun to be around. And he taught me so much about volleyball. And yeah he makes me really happy and I think about making out with him sometimes, like we did at the party. My blush strengthens. I can't help it okay? He was surprisingly passionate. I exhale a deep sigh. 

This is all just too confusing. 

This is a problem for another day.


	8. Kageyama

I don't see Hinata for a few weeks, which makes me feel sad. We talk a bit on the phone, but we're both so busy with school. I'm already starting to feel lonely again, without his boisterous and aggravating presence. I surprise myself without how much I miss the little asshole and his stupid hair. 

One Wednesday, while I'm laying chest-down in my bed, lazily working on my homework, I hear the door to my small bedroom open. Looking up, I unexpectedly meet Yamaguchi's friendly gaze. Tsukishima is standing awfully close behind him, glaring over his shoulder at me. What his fucking problem, anyway? 

"Hey, Kageyama!" Yamaguchi greets me, amicable as ever, before continuing with a question. "Would you like to come to a party this Friday?" 

I blink. Last time I was at a party, I ended up making out with my best friend. 

"Uhh, I guess. Where?" 

"At Taro's house! He's one of my classmates. We can all go together!" 

"Wait, who's all?" I question suspiciously, before my dark grey eyes flicker towards a scowling Tsukishima. 

"Well, you, Tsukishima, Kuroo, and me!" 

"Aw, the Tsukuroo ship is really sailing, isn't she? Or should I call it Kukki?" I wrack my brain for more witty names, whilst grinning like a demon as I watch the blonde turn a lovely shade of raging crimson. I really can't help myself, anymore. His reactions are just too damn hilarious. 

"Kage! Stop teasing him, he's shy about it!" Yamaguchi, sweet and pure angel that he is, intervenes. This only makes me laugh harder. 

"I'm not shy!" Tsukki shouts in his best friend's ear before stomping off to his room. 

"Hey, Yamaguchi, don't mind him. He's just a grumpy asshole," I say with a grin at the brunette's guilty frown. He shrugs. 

"Well, we'll all come meet here and leave around 8pm, sound good?" I asks. 

"Sounds good," I respond with a nod, watching Yamaguchi turn off towards Tsukki's room. 

Afterwards, my first thoughts are of a certain, orange-haired shrimp. I roll over onto my back and send my hand exploring the rumpled bed sheets beneath me, until I find my cell phone. Maybe I would finally get to see Hinata again! I smile at the thought before I begin typing out the message. 

**To: Hinata  
** Wanna come to a party this Friday? Near my campus. You can come around 7:45pm.

Then I drop my phone onto my bed, eagerly waiting a response. My eyes then wander around to my unorganized homework notes and my textbook, which leads me to lower my head in dismay. If I really want to hang out with my best friend this weekend, and I do, I'm going to have to get some work done. Groaning, I pick up my pencil and continue. After about half an hour of seriously working hard, I feel vibrations against my body. I snatch my phone up and unlock it, to find a new message. 

**From: Hinata  
** Sure! I was gonna ask you if you wanted to hang out, since I have nothing going on (: 

A grin tugs at my lips. 

**To: Hinata  
** Great. See you then. 

**From: Hinata  
** See you then!! 

 

~ 

 

I'm so distracted my all of my school work that time flies by and my mind completely dismisses the fact that today is Friday. When I get back to my dorm room after a long day of classes, I immediately ditch my books in my room and take a long, hot shower. The boiling water drips down my back, comforting the stiffness of my dorsal muscles. I can feel the liquid warmth plastering my hair against my skull. It feels like hours later when I turn the water off and step out of the shower. That's when I hear the knocking. I quickly wrap a blue towel around my waist before jogging towards the front door, spraying water everywhere with each step. I reach for the door and swing it open to find Hinata. 

Huh? 

His pointed cheekbones are lightly dusted with a pale shade of pink as his dark golden eyes flickered down. I follow his gaze and recall that I'm dripping wet and half naked. I also recall that we're hanging out tonight, at a party. 

"Hinata!" I practically shout in surprise before I step aside. "C-come in!" 

Why the hell am I stuttering, he's seen me naked in the changing room plenty of times before! But this time... It's just us. He walks in past me, not meeting my gaze. 

"I'll go put some clothes on!" I say before I dash to my room and slam the door shut. I quickly dry myself off with the damp towel before I scramble around my room, butt-naked. Finally I slip into some comfortable black pants, a black T-shirt, and a jacket. Then I wonder if it's too plain. Should I be trying to look good? Do I need to look good for Hinata? What if I thinks I'm not putting in effort, like I don't care? Wait, what am I even putting effort into? 

"Kageyama, just put some clothes on and hurry up! The others are here!" I hear the voice of Hinata shouting from the kitchenette. Grumbling in irritation, I grab my phone and some cash before I join the others. I see Kuroo with his arm slung over Tsukki's shoulders. He looks uncomfortable and embarrassed. Yamaguchi is standing with Hinata and the two are chattering like little birds. They all look over at me. 

"About goddamn time, shithead," Tsukki growls. His boyfriend, or whatever, chuckles. Yamaguchi looks shocked. 

"Be nice, Tsukki!" he instructs before ushering us all out of the dorm. 

We all cram into the elevator and direct it to the ground floor, before standing in awkward silence. Hinata is in front of me. I stare down at his ginger hair. I catch Yamaguchi smiling at me and I glare at him. Before I can say anything, the doors open with a ding and we make our way out of the building. Yamaguchi informs us that it's just a short walk, two blocks away. 

"Is there a liquor store near by?" I ask. 

"Uh yep, it's only a little bit out of the way."

We make a small detour and find the modest building with flashy signs. The others wait outside while Hinata and I enter, and I drag him down to the side with actual booze, and not nasty beer. 

"What do you want?" I ask Hinata, who looks at me in confusion. 

"Huh?" 

"What do you want me to buy you?" 

"N-nothing! You don't have to buy me anything. I don't even know what I would like." 

"Idiot, I _want_ to buy you something," I insist, rolling my dark eyes. "What flavours do you prefer? Like peach or green apple?" 

"Uuuuuuhhhh. I like blueberry, I guess?" he says in a quiet and sheepish tone, like he's embarrassed. Can't I just do something nice for him without it being a big deal. I frown and grab a twenty-sixer of blueberry Sourpuss, which I think he'll like. I also choose a mickey of candy cane vodka, because I like candy canes. I go up to the cashier, flash my ID, and pay for the booze before taking Hinata and going back outside. Kuroo glances at us lazily. 

"What did you buy for us?" 

I narrow my eyes. "Nothing, dumbass. Let's go." 

Yamaguchi may have exaggerated when he claimed that the walk to this guy's house was short. It takes like half an hour for us to get there, and I don't think it's because of the detour to the liquor store. Nonetheless, we make it. Yamaguchi leads us into the house where we suddenly disperse. Well, Tsukki, Kuroo, and Yamaguchi wander off. Leaving me with Hinata. 

"C'mon, let's go look for some cups or something. I don't really like drinking out of the bottle," I say then, before grabbing Hinata by the wrist and dragging him around until I find the kitchen, where a few strangers are hanging out. 

We're like holding hands. But in a bro way. 

I snoop through the cupboards of someone I've never met, and no one really seems to notice. Or they just don't care. But I seriously can't find a goddamn cup in this house, what is the problem with that. Though, admittedly, if I were to throw a party I would probably hide all things glass too. I turn around to face Hinata, defeated. 

"Bottle it is?" he asks. 

"Bottle it is," I confirm, before handing him the large bottle of vibrant blue alcohol. 

He reaches out for it and grabs the bottle before coiling his small fingers around the silver cap. He struggles to twist it off, but before I can offer to help him, it unwinds with a jerk. He grins up at my, in triumph. I chuckle and watch as he brings the opening of the bottle to his lips and takes a tentative sip. His eyes bulge, but he swallows. 

"I-it's sour!" he blurts out. I laugh. 

"You do know that it's called Sourpuss?" I ask him, grinning as I unscrew the mickey in my hands. 

He scowls angrily at me. "Yeah, idiot. But I didn't expect it to be that sour, okay?" he says with a pout. 

It's kind of... adorable. Ugh, what a shithead. I bring the flask of stunning crimson liquid to my lips and take a gulp. It's not at strong as I expected, and it's much sweeter. It doesn't really taste like candy canes, but I still like it. I hand it over to Hinata, who hands my his bottle. We each take a drink of each other's bottle. His face cringes. The blueberry Sourpuss floods in passed my lips before washing down my throat. It _is_ sour. But also as sweet as my candy cane vodka. I like it. The two of us will have little trouble finishing it off. 

About an hour later, both of our bottles have been emptied, with the help of some thirsty strangers asking for a sip or two. We oblige, only because neither of us wants to get absolutely hammered. Still, I don't know about Hinata, but I am far drunker than I had planned. We are sitting outside, on the porch with some other people, when I finally Hinata staring intensely at me. Well not at my eyes. More like... my lips? 

I blink. 

Hinata bursts into a fit of drunken giggling that sends a warm blush to my cheeks. 

"What?" I demand in irritation. The hell is he laughing at? 

"Y-you... Y-your mouuuuuuuth i-is... It's b-blue," he says, giggles slipping in threw is words and distorting his sentences. But with his mouth wide open, I can finally see. 

"Yours is to, you piece of shit! Stop laughing," I exclaim, while vigorously licking and rubbing at my lips to drive away the tint. I stand up and wander inside. I ask some stranger where the bathroom is, and I follow his directions down the hall and to the left. Just as I am about to close the door behind me, I feel pressure keeping it open. I look back and see Hinata. 

"Let me innnnn, I'm sorry Kageyamaaaaa!" he mumbles before forcing his way into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. 

"Whatever," I say. I'm not really mad, I just wanna mess with him. 

The two of us stare in the mirror, trying to wash away the cobalt stains around our lips and tongue. 

"Tobiooo, you're not really mad at me, are you?" he asks suddenly, facing me and leaning towards me. I can practically feel the way my birth name felt on his slurred lips. I shrug slightly, not looking down on him. The way he grabs my shoulder and shakes me feels like motion. Because we're drunk and moving slow? Or because we're drunk and interpreting things wrong. Whatever. 

"You made fun of me, Shouyo. That. Was. Mean," I say, going with the sudden usage of first names. I like his first name. It's fun to say. Shouyou, Shouyou, Shouyou.

"If kiss you, will you forgive me?" 

Shouyou, Shouyou, Sho- what? My head snaps the left to face him. Suddenly, my inebriated mind decides to inhale the memories of the last time we went to a party together. When we where drunk. In a bathroom. I feel my face heat up viciously, and I swear I have never blushed so hard in my goddamn life. 

"W-why would I want to kiss... K-kiss you, idiot?" I stumbled through my words. This is so illuminating. Talking while I'm drunk and embarrassed, it's so hard. He just smiles sweetly at me. 

"Because I'm cuuuu uuuuu uuuuute as a button," he says in a singsong voice. I think it's from an actual song. A cheesy love song.

"B-but, whatdoesthateven..." I trail off, words becoming far too difficult to form in my brain, let alone escape from my lips.

"Can I, Tobio? Can I kiss you? CanIcanIcanI?" he demands, talking rapidly like a child begging for candy. 

I shrug helplessly and nod. I don't even know if I want to. But last time... Well, it had been nice. Really nice. I still think about it a lot. I let my face lower, and watching has he stretches up on his tip toes and reaches his hands out to cup my face. His fingers feel so warm against my cheeks. He's closing in. 

Our lips meet. 

It's a thousand times better than the first time. When we were forced into it by a dare. And now we know each other so much better. I mean, I know how his lips feel and what to do with mine. I allow my hands to snake around his waist, pulling him closer against me as our lips slide easily together. It's not as sloppy or awkward as before, but it's still not perfect. It leaves me wanting to practice, a lot. Yes, I definitely want this. 

I can feel my heart racing, and I wonder if Hinata's is too. Air becomes less and less available as I'm inhaling nothing but him. It becomes less and less significant. All I want, all I _need_ , is to feel him against me. My tongue slips into his mouth, brushing against his, and his teeth, and the roof of his mouth. Neither of us know what we're doing. Neither of us care.

I press him against the sink and his hands slide down to my neck, my shoulders, my chest. His hands explore me and suddenly they're moving down and slipping under my shirt to touch my bare skin. 

Hinata pulls away, breathing heavily. I take this opportunity to move my lips to his neck, where I suck and nibble and lick. He makes a sound, like a moan or a sigh. I want to make him make more sounds. I begin to slow down, my lips sucking on one spot for longer periods of time until he has marks. 

Good, I want everyone to know that he's mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ughuguhguhguhuhuguh I tried. im so bad at this idk if should even continue. my jeanmarco fic is only like 3 chapters so far and its way better. 
> 
> mickey=small bottle/flask   
> twenty-sixer=big bottle
> 
> who the fuck knows where the gay trio ran off to? 
> 
> not holding hands, brolding hands
> 
> "his eyes bulge, but he swallows" this may or may not be foreshadowing. [seriously idk if this is gonna be smutty yet, do you guys even want it to be?] probably not 
> 
> cliff hanger sort of bc that's where their memory ends bc they're too damn drunk. they did not do the do, just some great makeouts. I might like, add a flash back where the suddenly remember (aka make out with more details)


	9. Hinata

When I wake up, I feel ropes of warmth coiled around my body, holding me against a softened wall. I feel small puffs of air against my neck, steadily and slowly paced. Like breathing. I force my golden-brown eyes open in surprise. This isn't like the last time when I woke up cuddling some stranger, is it? I gently twist my head to face whoever's chest I'm leaning on. My heart lurches in surprise. 

Kageyama. 

He is curled up in a reclining chair, with myself tucked into his lap. His arms are wrapped around my waist, with one hand resting against my hip and the other on my thigh. I can feel his regular heartbeat softly against my back. 

Last night is something of a blur, and the light pounding in my skull, behind my eyes, isn't helping. I concentrate. I can't remember much. I remember walking there with Yamaguchi and Tsukki and Kuroo. I remember some girl throwing up on the porch. I remember seeing a boy who looked kind of like Takeda running around naked. I remember how much of an idiot I way around Kageyama. Making him kiss me. What if he didn't want to? I remember the way he pushed me against the sink, his hands exploring by torso while his tongue explored my mouth. A furious blush heats up my face. 

And my heart begins racing. Not just because the image of not our first, but our _second_ bathroom make out is ingrained in my mental imaging system. But because I'm scared. What if this really does mess up our friendship? 

Why do I have to be such a flirty drunk? Or maybe it's just when I'm around Tobio. Kageyama. 

My eyes then realize my surroundings. Middle of a strange living room. People passed out all around. Shafts of light pouring in through the partings in the curtains. It hurts my eyes, which hurts my head even more than it already does. Without thinking much, I roll my body over within Kageyama's arms, so that I'm facing him. My back is now facing the window. I find myself staring at Kageyama's pointed, sleeping face. 

Ah. 

His eyelids begin twitching and he groans. I think my movements woke up him. He blinks open his dark eyes, immediately meeting my gaze. His eyes widen, his cheeks redden slightly. I'm pretty sure my facial expression matches his. I hear him clear his throat. 

"Sh-Shouyou...?" he mumbles in question, using my birth name. I guess we're past family names. I wonder if we can go back to that. If either of us even wants to. 

"Uh... Maybe we should-should go talk. S-somewhere else," I suggest, looking away from his gaze. He grunts in agreement, pulling his arms away from me. I miss the warmth. 

I scramble off of him and stumble my way through the labyrinth of sleeping, hungover people. I can hear the movements of Kageyama following me. I move towards the front door, since it's the closest quiet place, and step outside. Fresh, crisp morning air floods in around me and I finally feel like I can breath. Stepping over the dried up vomit from last night, I sit on one of the lawn chairs near the end. Kageyama sits in the other one. 

"So..." I begin to say, but trail off. I don't even know what to think, or what to say. 

"Sh- Hinata. I think... I don't know," he says stiffly, looking uncomfortable. 

This makes me think that maybe he doesn't like me the way I think I like him. But now that the thought is out there, I realize I don't want to just be friends. 

"I-I like you!" I blurt out, swallowing the lump in the my throat. This could be it for our friendship. "I mean. I really like you, Kageyama. I didn't really notice until recently. But I understand if you just want to be friends. Or not even that, anymore. I mean, it might be awkward to be friends now and I don't want that-" I'm cut off my chuckling. 

"You're rambling, again," Kageyama says quietly, a small smile on his face. "I think... I think I like you too, Hinata. I don't really know, I've never liked a boy before. But I still want to... to try. If you want." 

"Really?" I respond in surprise, exhaling loudly. My hands are getting sweaty from my nervousness. I mean I don't even know how to date. 

He nods slowly. I smile. "Okay. I'd like that," I say softly. 

His smile widens and he stands up. I stand up too, and reaches out for what looks like a hug. I respond in like. I press my forehead against his shoulder as his arms wrap against me. It feels safe. His cheek is pressed against my head. We stand like that for a few seconds, holding each other. My arms around his waist. I feel his head pull away, and I pull mine away. He's looking down at me, and me up at him. He leans down and I stand on my tiptoes to meet him force a soft kiss. It's short and sweet, comforting. Promising. I don't blush. I don't feel nervous anymore, just... content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is incredibly short. But now the relationship is established.   
> I'm thinking of ending it here. Leaving it open for you to think about what comes next for yourselves. So I'm marking it as complete. 
> 
> If enough people ask me to continue with a few chapters of their relationship, then I will. But for now, this is it. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this piece of shit and I hope I can grow as a writer.


End file.
